1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tubing slip pulling tool and, more particularly, to such a tool which is of a disc-like design to be placed around a tubing thereby acting as a shield to protect the worker's hands and arms and is attached to the slips by means of bolts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is an ever increasing challenge to obtain more oil and gas from existing wells. After a well has completed its primary recovery term, some form of reworking is required to obtain the remaining oil and/or gas from the well. Usually in reworking these wells, such as during a "Frac job", the inner tubing is to be removed, however, the tubing is secured by means of tubing slips which are located within the casing head. These slips are usually removed by tightening a metal band or string around the top portion of the slips thereby releasing the slips. The slips are then lifted from the casing head and the metal band is removed. Occasionally, a slip will come loose from he metal band and drop into the casing, this then involves a long and difficult retrieval operation. This method of removal is also dangerous in that the well worker's hands and arms are exposed to the pressurized portions of the well head and to the compressed slips.
In the past, numerous tubing slip pulling tools have been proposed. However, none of these prior art tools have been of a disc-like design to be placed around a tubing thereby acting as a shield to protect the worker's hands and arms from the pressurized portions of the well head and to be attached to the slips by means of bolts.